


Number One & Pike; Collection of Prompts

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of prompts I've done for Christopher Pike and Number One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is #50 Whisper.

Her whisper, soft and sweet, yet still full of power and fury, it's like the soft breeze of that beach on Risa he visited a few years ago.

He can still remember the feel of the breeze softly moving over his skin, leaving gentle caresses over his exposed skin, the way it almost whispered soft words to him.

The way the breeze twirled, moving his hair every which way, making him want to take a deep breath, to take more of what the wind whispered to him, to let him envelope all he could deep in his body.

For him to keep, a whisper only for him to know, only for him to have.

Just like her whispers, they were for his ears only, just for him to keep.

Her voice whispering sweet nothings into his ears, as she caressed his exposed skin with her soft hands, her fingers leaving trails as they twisted and moved as if following a invisible pattern down his chest.

Her whispers and her actions bringing memories to his mind, mixing past and present, closing his eyes he saw them both, wrapped in each others warm embrace on the soft sands of Risa, the wind blowing their hair.

He smiled, no the present was better, the real thing was better. 

Her whisper beat the breeze on that beach, her whisper made him feel things no whisper from the wind could, she made him feel alive, the wind just mad him feel chilled after to long. 

But not her, she made him feel warm no matter how long she whispered to him.

He would replace that memory of the beach breeze with his bed, and the image of her laying curled up beside him, head laying just so on his shoulder lightly blowing into his ear, this whisper was the best he's ever known.


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a bunch of prompts I've done for Christopher Pike and Number One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is #44 Stars

As she stood on the observation deck looking out the window, watching as the stars flew by as they travelled at warp speed she sighed. She knew this day would come, she had known and dreaded it for years.

The stars seemed dull, as if their light had been turned down or they had started to burn out and die down. It was silly to think really she knew but she wasn't in the mood to be straight laced and logical.

No she wasn't in the mood, just like she wasn't in the mood to be on the bridge or anywhere else but here, standing at this window watching space and everything in it fly by her.

Captain Pike had made the official announcement 15 minutes ago and as soon as he finished she asked to leave, he looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't, he just nodded and told Mr Spock to take over her station.

'Ladies and gentlemen, officers and enlisted crew members we will be in Earth's orbit in 1 hour. Your tour is almost over, you've not only done me and the service proud, but the Enterprise as well.

We've all made her proud and I'm sure she'll be taken care of once we reach the dry-dock. Your to beam down to the station, then you may head to Earth, your all on leave until you hear from Starfleet about your next assignment. Thank you Captain Pike out'

In 45 minutes she would be on solid ground, she would be on Earth with no clue what was going to happen to the Enterprise or herself.

She knew it wasn't Captain Pike's fault, the tour was over and everyone would move on to different ships, ranks, jobs and posts. That was life.

But life sure was a bitch. At least she thought so as she stood there, in the same spot she had stood on her first day aboard the Enterprise, looking out this same window at this same view.

Things had been different back then, she had been younger, naive and wasn't even sure life on a star ship was what she really wanted. But oh how things change, people change and everything else around them change too. All she wanted now was to stay on this ship, life on solid ground wasn't for her, not anymore.

She was sure Captain Pike would be promoted or if he was lucky, in her mind, he'd get another tour on the Enterprise…another tour on a ship period.

She was sure she should head back to the bridge now, she was the First Officer after all, she had to at like it, no matter what her personal feelings to the situation were.

But sighed again as she took a deep breath, even the stars looked depressed 'oh stop being silly' she scowled herself and turned and started to walk out of the room.

She knew from now on, anytime she looked to the sky…when she looked to the stars she would long for what she couldn't have anymore.

She would miss everything the Enterprise could give her, she'd miss life as the First Officer, life out in space were you weren't sure if you were going into a dangerous situation or not.

Where you had to be on your toes all the time, yes when she looked up to the stars she would think of her tour on the Enterprise and remember it will, it had made her into who she was.

She was sure she'd put a Vulcan to shame, a full blooded Vulcan that is, Mr Spock showed more emotions then she did, and she was sure half the crew was sure she was either a android or a Vulcan, pointed ears aside.

She smiled sadly as she turned back, one last look wouldn't hurt and Captain Pike wouldn't mind if she was a bit late, not if she was saying goodbye to the stars and the ship that changed her life.


	3. Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a bunch of prompts I've done for Christopher Pike and Number One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is #2 Academy

"Your First Officer is your back bone, he's as important as you are, he's your right hand, he's everything you are and maybe even more" Pike nodded to say he was listening as the instructor gave his lecture to the hall full of bored looking cadets.

"The First Officer doesn't have to be a man" Pike turned to his left and saw a brunette, cream complexion, mad faced cadet, he smiled at her as she nodded to him, a hello in both of their books.

"Do you know of any women Number Ones?" Pike asked her "no…I'll be the first then" she said with a matter of fact tone, he felt she was the kind of person who wouldn't take bull from anyone, teachers included.

"Every First Officer…every Number One in Starfleet…on a ship is a male Cadet" the instructor said looking at the two of them having over heard there conversation, others turned in there seats to look at them as well, Pike groaned.

He hated being almost singled out, he knew he should have told her to be quiet when he first spoke "yes sir, but why aren't there any women?" she asked her head tilted a bit to the side.

Pike was sure if she was standing her hand would have been on her hips "because no woman has been…no woman has applied herself" he said making her scowl at him.

"Whatever you say sir, but I'll show you…women can do whatever you men can sir and we can do it a hell of a lot better then you to" she said with a smile, the other women looked pleased as they nodded.

A bell rang telling them it was time for their next class as they all stood from their seats and collected there things "hey wait" Pike said putting his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Yes?" she asked turning back to him "you got guts talking back to him" Pike said she shook her head "no not guts, he's a pompous, sexist know it all. I just told him the truth" she said moving her padd to her other hand.

"Well it was good to know someone isn't scared to stand up for what they believe" Pike said as they headed towards the doors "Pike, Christopher Pike" he said putting his hand out for her to shake.

She smiled a bit and he was sure there was a twinkle in her eyes as she took his hand "number one" she said as he laughed. 

"Yep you'll show him alright" he said laughing as they headed out of the room, the doors cutting off their laugh as they shut behind them.


	4. Phaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a bunch of prompts I've done for Christopher Pike and Number One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is #32 Phaser

Christopher Pike watches her from his position slightly behind and to her right as she draws her phaser from her belt at her side.

He is secretly amazed at the speed, skill and how quite she is when she pulls it off her belt, locked on the lowest stun setting and points it right at the person in the dark shadow in front of them.

He's not sure who it is but he knows it's the last one; the one they've been looking for, the other's already having been caught over the last hour and a half.

She's as good as he is, heck he's sure she's better then him as she's sure as hell faster at drawing then he is these days.

He watches as her left hand holds it just right and her fingers move ever so slightly, he's sure there twitching ready to push the button.

He always did say she was trigger happy.

The power in her hands, the sleek metal, shiny and used but taken care of, not left to some unlucky Armory Officer tasked to cleaning and looking after the phasers and other weapons.

He watched as she ran her index finger up and down over the trigger, she was smooth and gentle, not to much pressure but just enough. 

No need for an accident before she gave the person a chance to give up, to surrender.

Pike mentally shuddered, the power in her hands even on the lowest setting was a marvel, and she could do anything she wanted. 

He was positive no matter the situation she could have who ever were at the business end of her phaser bending to her will in no time.

She was fast and skilled enough that he was sure she was the best on the Enterprise; no he was sure she was the best in all of Starfleet with the phaser.

Oh what a wonderful weapon, sometimes deadly and sometimes not, but it always looked right in her creamy, smooth, strong and sturdy hands.

"Game over" she said, her stance was one that showed she meant business, it showed she had power, confidence and wasn't afraid, it showed she was boss.

He watched as Lieutenant Joe Tyler walked forward and he watched as the man frown as he knew what would happen next, no one ever liked this part.

Pike smiled when she pushed the trigger, she knew how much would make it move just enough, he watched as she quickly pointed her phaser to the floor just in front of her boot clad feet.

Lieutenant Tyler looked up to her from his spot on the floor where he had fallen when she fired, stunning him and dropping him to his knees, the pads taking the brunt of the impact to his knees.

His vest started blinking red as the patch on his chest registered that he was hit and killed, she took a breath then holstered her phaser before walking to her fallen comrade.

She put out her hand "good game Lieutenant" she said as he took her out stretched hand and pulled himself to his feet he smiled and nodded.

"Captain Pike sir, we should do this more often" he said running a hand through his hair "where'd you get the idea for Phaser Tag?" Pike smiled.

"It just kind of popped into my head one day on a mission" he said smiling as he caught her run her hand over her phaser again, checking it was put back right.

God give her a phaser and he'd be happy for hours just watching her handle it, clean it…just have it in her amazing hands.

He was sure they were made to wield the power that the phaser gave.

**Author's Note:**

> As it says on the title, this is a bunch of prompts I've done for the pairing of Pike and Number One. 
> 
> It can be seen as in Star Trek TOS world or in the Star Trek 2009 film world so I've added both tags for that.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes there is more to come.


End file.
